Pay Up
by Fifi McFu
Summary: Sasuke's just doing his duty to keep the squatter situation under control. SasuNaru PWP, yaoi


_I wrote most of this a loooooong time ago |D Like, at least a year ago. It's been sat in my oneshots folder collecting dust, but I recently re-watched the first season of Dark Angel (LOVE THAT SHOW) and dug this out and finished it... and re-wrote most of it too. My writing style has changed a lot in a year |D_

_I'm totally jonesin for Naruto boys in uniform right now. It's not going awayyyyy :V_

_**Warnings:** blah blah gay sex blah_

* * *

"Second floor vacant and secure."

_"Roger that, Officer Uchiha. Proceed to the third floor."_

Sasuke clipped his radio back into the holster on his bulletproof vest and took a deep breath. Walking over to the glassless window, he stepped into a pool of dust-mote sunlight and extracted a crumpled cigarette from his slacks pocket. Knowing it was his last for a while (tobacco was hard to come by in this broken dystopian world), he lit it regardless and inhaled the smoke in a large plume. He felt it burn on its way down before it effervesced in his lungs, rolling like thunderclouds as the drug within was absorbed into his bloodstream.

He blew it out of the window in a long stream, staring out over the derelict houses that even clear blue skies and glorious sunshine couldn't shine a cheerier side on. Rubbish littered the streets; almost like a recycled layer of concrete it was so compact. Long abandoned cars lay like felled elephants at random intervals, most stripped to the bare frames because anything could be fenced on the black market these days, even scrap metal.

If it weren't for the multitudes of people milling through the wrecked post-revolution city, the world would have looked dead.

Most people seemed to have adjusted well to a country where the government was run by clueless thugs who had led the revolution; where the emergency services were corrupt and absolutely nothing worked. At least, they put on brave faces. They met their friends in pubs and bars, helped out in their little communities where they could and went to work if they had managed to hold onto a job in this current climate.

Sasuke didn't empathise with them though. Even though he was in a favourable position in this world as an officer of the law, he felt nothing but wretched hate for being born into such an era. What was worse was that he remembered the good old days all too clearly – sure, he'd been ten when the dictatorship had been overthrown, but that was old enough to remember when his parents had been able to afford a bottle of wine on the weekends and they'd been able to put gasoline in the car. It was old enough to remember when schools had a set curriculum to follow, and when practically nobody was homeless because the government had provided shelters or council housing.

Now, virtually every other citizen was either homeless or a squatter. Which was precisely what he was in this building to eradicate.

Or so his superiors thought.

His smoke finished, he threw the stub out of the window, knowing that some bum on the street below would probably notice it before it went out and would suck the last dregs of poison from it. Waste not, want not. A hard lesson to learn in this day and age. He turned away from the sunshine and headed down the colourless corridor to the stairwell, his steps echoing as he climbed the stairs two at a time. By the time he got to the third floor, his heartbeat had picked up, whether because of the cardio from climbing stairs or because of what always happened on the third floor, he wasn't sure.

He started kicking open doors, where doors still existed. Some of the old apartments, too derelict to be deemed inhabitable by officials, still had appliances and remnants from previous occupants in them. A dented saucepan here, a refrigerator beyond repair there. Some looked barely vacated, and some even looked like people were still living in them. Upon closer inspection, Sasuke determined that they were in fact vacant – which made the place even eerier. It was like the building was full of ghosts, some from before the revolution and some fresh and new.

His door-kicking activities were obviously loud, because the only resident of the third floor (and indeed, the entire building as long as Sasuke was in charge of it) emerged from an apartment at the end of the hallway.

Sasuke's heart was beating so hard he was amazed it didn't echo down the hallway. It wasn't nerves, or anger. It was pure anticipation for what was to come.

Naruto Uzumaki had clearly only just woken up, probably as a consequences of Sasuke's patrol duties. He was wearing a stained bright orange t-shirt and a pair of grey boxers that were a little too big for him, and his hair was even more of a mess than usual. His eyes were bright in the eleven o'clock sunshine that streamed into the corridor.

"Sasuke?" he asked in a sleep-ridden voice. "You're here already? Rent's not due for another three days..."

The officer snorted at Naruto's choice of words. "Rent" was one way to put what Naruto traded for his undisturbed residence in the building.

"I've got a new patrol schedule, Naruto," he said, ignoring the apartments he had yet to inspect (he knew they would be empty anyway, Naruto was a pretty good guard dog as well as territorial over his 'property') and walking down the hallway towards the blond. His left arm was warmed by the shafts of sunlight that he walked through, the material of his uniform jacket absorbing the heat like a sponge.

Naruto watched him approach, rubbing his eyes a few times. "Oh, well, I guess that can't be helped. You're lucky I'm in, I was supposed to be at work today."

"And you aren't because...?"

"Couldn't be arsed. I was out late with a few friends so I decided to pull a sickie." A tanned hand ran through yellow locks, messing them up even more.

"Must be nice, not having to worry about money enough to take a day off," Sasuke commented, coming to a stop not three feet from Naruto and leaning against the wall next to Naruto's door. At this distance he could see the scars on Naruto's cheeks, the ones that he had apparently acquired during the riots when he was just a kid.

A grin slid onto Naruto's face, wolfish and baring white teeth. "Yeah, well, I have favourable living conditions." He turned and walked into his apartment, and Sasuke followed without needing invitation. "Coffee?"

"Sure." Sasuke never said no to the offer of coffee. Naruto somehow managed to get hold of real beans that he crushed himself, and it was the best coffee Sasuke drank all week. He walked into the spacious sunlit living area and leaned against the home-made table, shoving his hands in his pockets whilst Naruto boiled the water in a saucepan.

It would be amusing to say that Sasuke didn't chase Naruto out of the apartment just because he got real coffee out of it. But he got a much better deal out of it, better even than the best coffee available in the entire city. His eyes drifted to the blond, who was hidden from the waist down behind the counter. A mug of coffee was set down next to the burner, and Naruto had put some of his precious contraband in a mortar and was grinding it up with a pestle. The possession of such items was enough alone for Sasuke to know that Naruto didn't just earn his living as a mechanic. He probably had some less than legal side jobs going as well.

Well, as long as Sasuke didn't see any actual proof of such jobs during his visit, he wasn't going to do anything about it. Every other person in this city took work from the Mafia to make ends meet, even if it was just taking an unidentified package from A to B.

Naruto's nails were clean, unusual for someone who claimed to be a greasemonkey. He put the ground coffee into a scratched cafetiere just as the water began to boil, filling it the rest of the way up with the water and putting the strainer and lid on to let it brew for a few minutes. He walked around the counter, Sasuke's dark eyes following him the entire time, and rested against the other side of it casually.

"So you'll be coming every Monday from now on?" he asked conversationally, hand sliding under his t-shirt to scratch at an unseen stomach.

"Yeah. The patrols have been swapped around a bit. I had to pay some higher-ups to stop someone new from being assigned this building though, say thank you."

"Such a diligent landlord," Naruto chuckled. "Thanks though. I doubt that the other officers would accept my uh... currency."

Sasuke crossed his arms over his vest. "To be perfectly honest, they probably would. But I wouldn't like it."

"A possessive landlord too, it would seem." Another wolfish grin, and then Naruto turned his back on Sasuke to strain the coffee and pour it. A seemingly unwise move, showing your unprotected back to a man with a gun, tazer and truncheon, but either Naruto was stupid or he had grown to trust Sasuke not to literally stab him in the back.

Moments later, Sasuke was presented with a steaming mug of coffee, black with no sugar, just the way he always had it. He accepted it happily and moved to sit down on one of the chairs that surrounded the kitchen table. Naruto sat opposite him, a bottle of water in his hands.

"Good coffee," Sasuke commented.

"You say that every week."

"It's because it really is good coffee. Wish you'd tell me where you get your beans from."

Naruto smirked and leaned back in his chair. "Ah, I can't be spilling the secrets of my trade to you, Sasuke. I'd be put out of business."

"You're a mechanic."

"I dabble in other areas."

_No doubt about that. How else could you afford that enormous motorcycle acting as a clothes horse over there?_ Sasuke let his eyes trail over to the machine now, his lips still pursed over the edge of the mug as he took little sips of the hot beverage. It was clear that Naruto took care of his bike, which was unsurprising for a mechanic, but some of the attachments and additions didn't exactly look like he'd swiped them from the local scrapheap. That exhaust pipe looked new, and expensive. And loud.

He was aware of Naruto watching him, but he took his time. Savouring the coffee, and working himself up to the task at hand. Naruto's fingers drummed on the coarse wooden table top, at first in random bursts but then he started to tap out a rhythm, whether off the top of his head or from a long forgotten song, Sasuke didn't know.

Finally, Sasuke drained the mug and set it down on the table. "To business," he said gruffly. Naruto nodded and got to his feet, walking over to the apartment door and shutting it, despite the fact that there was practically zero chance of anybody walking in. Sasuke also rose to his feet, standing in the middle of the living area and watching as Naruto walked over to him, coming to stand chest to chest with him.

"You always wear too much," the blond murmured, hands coming up and unfastening the clips on Sasuke's vest. "Oh, and don't forget to turn that off." He nodded at the radio, which had been bursting into life every now and then as various officers checked in to their superiors in other abandoned buildings.

Sasuke's palms slid up Naruto's arms, feeling the shorter man's naturally hot body temperature. When they reached his shoulders, one moved to slide up Naruto's neck whilst the other took on the duty of switching off the radio. Long pale fingers buried themselves into the thick soft hair at the base of Naruto's neck, cupping the back of his head as the blond continued to undo the various buckles of the bulletproof vest.

"And you always take too long." Sasuke shrugged out of the vest, which landed on the floor with a loud thump. It was his turn to smirk as one hand fisted in Naruto's t-shirt and yanked him close. "Pay up, Uzumaki."

Naruto's mouth was upon his in a heartbeat, hot and insistent with his lips parting in an instant as if begging for Sasuke's co-operation. It was instantly received, Sasuke keeping his fist tangled in Naruto's shirt as the other slid around the other's slim waist, and his tongue wrestling its way past Naruto's lips.

A trembling gasp which could have been made by either one of them escaped the sealing of their lips as they pressed closer, Naruto's hands grazing over the coarse black material of Sasuke's uniform. Sasuke could feel a hot flush spreading across his skin and moisture beading in his hairline. Every nerve ending seemed to be a thousand times more sensitive than usual, seemingly able to sense Naruto's touch even through the protective Kevlar plates built into the chest of his jacket.

Knowing that he was on borrowed time, the hand currently pressed into the small of Naruto's back grabbed a handful of the orange material and tugged upwards, their bodies parting for an instant as it was pulled over Naruto's head. Sasuke barely had time to get a look at Naruto's tattoo swirling around his navel before their bodies were crushed back together, the blond pressing up against Sasuke enough to make him back up until the couch met the back of his knees and they fell onto it in a mess of limbs and frantic kisses.

"Sasuke..." Naruto's voice was hoarse and deep, cutting through Sasuke's defences as though they were made of butter and sending an electric shudder down his spine. His fingers were all over Naruto's skin, reacquainting themselves with fading bruises and leaving new ones wrapped around the tanned biceps. Even through his jacket, he could feel Naruto's erection trapped between their stomachs, mirroring his own currently hidden one.

"Boxers down," he growled breathlessly, popping open a pocket on his jacket and pulling out a tiny packet of lube and a condom - both precious commodities in this day and age and both items he was constantly having to buy for the sake of collecting the 'rent'. Naruto rose up onto his knees, still straddling Sasuke, and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers just as Sasuke pressed a kiss mixed with a bite to his stomach, slightly to the left of the stark black markings around the blond's navel.

The boxers were barely halfway down Naruto's thighs when Sasuke's slippery finger was shoved into him without warning. The blond groaned tremulously and had to brace one arm on the back of the couch to the left of Sasuke's head, bowing his torso over the still fully-clothed officer as the finger began to twist and wriggle inside him, quickly accompanied by another to be moved in a scissoring stretching motion.

Maybe it was the sunshine streaming through the dirty window behind the couch, or maybe it was his already high core temperature, but Naruto felt like he was on fire. Heat surged across his skin in burning rivulets that chased in the wake of Sasuke's wandering hand as the other invaded him and worked the tight muscles into a state of relaxation. Straight white teeth found Naruto's lower lip, and not his own as Sasuke sat up slightly and caught him in a biting kiss. The teeth were replaced with a salving tongue that shoved into Naruto's hot cavern just as Sasuke's fingers pressed fully inside him to the knuckle and curved dramatically, stroking his inner walls and sending Naruto's back into a writhing, cat-like arch that preceded a desperate groan into Sasuke's mouth.

The sunshine was making them lazy, and they both knew it. Sasuke wrenched their lips apart and spat out a command for Naruto to turn around. Whilst the blond grudgingly obeyed, he unzipped his uniform pants and rolled the rubber down over his neglected dick. As soon as Naruto had reversed his position and was kneeling on either side of Sasuke's thighs facing towards the kitchenette, strong hands were guiding his hips down and pushing his upper body forward a little.

Sasuke's dick was a lot thicker than his fingers, and Naruto had to rest his weight on his arms braced on Sasuke's knees as the Uchiha's erection spread his entrance and pressed past the constricting ring of muscles. He always felt impossibly full, close to unbearable, and he never lasted long because of it.

One hand traversed up the heated skin of his back, coming to rest between his shoulder blades as the other kept a strong grip on his hip. Sasuke was still pushing into him, taking his time for the moment but Naruto knew that this was just the calm before the storm. Every week they both seemed to build up exponential amounts of tension which always exploded when they went about their business – both in a metaphorical and a literal sense.

Sasuke's pelvis met Naruto's ass cheeks and he grinded his hips in a wide circle, grinning ferally when it clawed another overwhelmed moan from Naruto's throat. The hand between Naruto's shoulder blades curled into a claw and he dragged his nails lightly down to the small indents either side of Naruto's spine before gripping the other hip, admiring the red lines his fingers had left.

Sasuke drew out to the very tip, and then slammed back in with a beleaguered grunt that was completely drowned out by Naruto's shout. Immediately a rhythm was established, Sasuke completely in control, and Naruto couldn't do anything except let himself be guided, let himself be fucked. Sasuke's hands moved his hips for him and they were met every time with the resounding smack of the officer's pelvis. Naruto's hands clenched into the black material of Sasuke's slacks as he hunched forward, feeling the sun on his back and Sasuke's hot breath on his spine.

"Ah, fuck! Feels good, Sasuke..."

"Of course it does," was the grunted reply, and despite the fact that he was nearly delirious with the overwhelming mixture of pleasure and discomfort coursing through his veins, Naruto couldn't help but smile at the Uchiha's arrogance. The expression quickly went slack as his eyes slid to half mast and his jaw dropped open to let the louder moans escape as he felt Sasuke pick up the pace, the sound of flesh against flesh echoing around the apartment to copulate with Naruto's sounds of pleasure and Sasuke's determined grunts.

"Sasuke, so close!"

Sasuke didn't care. He didn't come here to get Naruto off; he came here to get himself off in exchange for letting Naruto live here. Whether the blond came or not was no concern of his. But he could feel the coiling pressure twisting in his gut as well, and he turned the pace almost frantic as he gritted his teeth and clenched his eyes shut, feeling sweat rolling down his temple.

A single curse word was the only sound he uttered when he came, but Naruto knew what the word meant. Immediately his hand was on his own neglected cock, a blur of tanned skin that soon slowed to a stop as it was coated in a film of white stickiness accompanied with a jerking groan that Sasuke felt through his entire body as Naruto clenched spasmodically around his deflating dick.

The ridges of Naruto's spine became visible as he hunched forward, getting his wind back. Sasuke fell back against the couch, staring at each individual rise of cartilage with his chest heaving and his pulse thumping in his temples. He had to get going, but he didn't want to lose this feeling of the sunshine on the back of his neck. How often did the sun shine in this broken world anyway?

Knowing the fun was over, Naruto climbed off Sasuke with little more than a wince, pulling his boxers back up and limping over to the sink to wash his hand off. Sasuke sluiced the condom off and disposed of it with a look of disgust before tucking himself back in and bending down to pick his bulletproof vest up.

He clicked the radio back on and pressed the 'Talk' button with his thumb. "Third floor is vacant and secure."

_"Roger that, proceed to the fourth floor Officer Uchiha."_

"Back to work?" Naruto asked as soon as the button was released. He had picked up Sasuke's empty coffee mug and was rinsing it in the sink.

"Unlike some."

They shared a brief smirk as Sasuke re-buckled his vest, and then the moment was gone as Sasuke walked over to the door and pulled it open. "Have a good week, Naruto. Thanks for the coffee."

"You too, Officer."


End file.
